


Crystal Flowers

by SeleneMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Look she knows her daughter can take care of herself but she's still a MOM), (That really should have been put sooner), And will deport Poppy if she doesn't, But Poppy REALLY has a problem with Ursa, Earthbender Poppy Beifong, Especially ones that remind her of her long dead older brother, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, I am blatantly using the tags as a description of future events, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Or that have been failed by their mother, Poppy Beifong Redemption, Poppy Beifong starts collecting children, Poppy knows she made mistakes, Protective Poppy Beifong, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rated T for Toph Swearing, Side-eyes Azula, Side-eyes Zuko, Teacher Toph, The Azula stuff is a ways off, The author doesn't have a problem with Ursa, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko wants to help Toph fix the relationship if she wants it, oh how could i forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Poppy Beifong tries to navigate repairing the relationship between her and her daughter while under constant threat of deportation from Fire Lord Zuko.Toph realizes that her mother isn't as weak as she thought.Zuko does his best to help Toph in any way he can.
Relationships: Poppy Beifong & Azula, Poppy Beifong & Toph Beifong, Poppy Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 225
Kudos: 492





	1. The Representative

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I don't really like the comics, but I do cherry pick locations and characters from them. (There are some OCs, but they are all side characters who do not hijack the plot.)

Lady Beifong had been interceding on the Fire Nation’s behalf in the Earth Kingdom and Zuko didn’t like it. There was no doubt it was helpful. International trading had increased. King Kuei had backed off on the question of the colonies. But any appreciation he had was tempered by suspicion.

He had granted Toph Fire Nation citizenship within a week of his coronation. Toph didn’t want to go back to her parents in the Earth Kingdom and if anyone tried to make her they’d learn that the newly crowned Fire Lord did not take kindly to his citizens being abducted. This had to be a way around his protection of the earthbender. They couldn’t physically take her so they were trying to use politics and business to force his hand.

It wasn’t going to happen. Toph wasn’t going anywhere she didn’t want to.

She was in Yu Dao right now. During their last visit they’d realized that the earthbenders in the colony had not received training (as they were officially part of the Fire Nation). Toph had volunteered to have open classes. So Zuko had arranged a training space and a trustworthy secretary who could read and write for her. It was easy to justify the funding. The Fire Nation had been negligent not to have training available for their earthbending citizens.

Toph’s absence was the only reason that Zuko consented to an audience with the Beifong’s representative when it was requested.

“Sui Asao, representative of the Beifong family.” A demure woman entered with a bowed head as she was announced. She wore green and yellow silks. Her hands tucked into her sleeves and her hair was pulled up with a comb decorated with some kind of white flower. She knelt before the throne as the doors closed behind her.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her. This was not a traditional meeting. He had dismissed his advisors and nobles and allowed only three guards: a Kyoshi warrior named Tsung and two veterans who had once served alongside Lu Ten. If the meeting unraveled he would not allow Toph’s family hardships to become Fire Nation gossip or ridicule.

“Rise and state the purpose of this audience.” Zuko commanded, a bit curtly. The woman obeyed, her head still bowed.

“The Lady Beifong humbly requests that Fire Lord Zuko facilitates a reunion between her and her daughter, Lady Toph Beifong.” The torches behind Zuko didn’t flare, but they flickered wildly.

“And why would Lady Beifong require assistance to meet with her own daughter?” He asked, keeping his voice flat.

The woman, Asao, inclined her head slightly to acknowledge the question. “The young Lady Toph parted with her parents on less than amicable terms.” That was an understatement. “And Lady Beifong is concerned that her husband’s attempts to… reunite, with their beloved daughter may reflect on her.” Fire Lord Zuko raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“She claims that Lao Beifong alone was responsible for the bounty on their daughter.”

“He was.” Asao insisted. “Lady Beifong left the manor the same day that _those men_ were dispatched.” The venom in her voice was a nuanced, layered thing. Like the way certain nobles he’d removed from his court had spoken about Katara and Sokka. “She tried to find Toph herself and followed rumors of the Avatar to Omashu. But… he’d been there before reaching Gaoling.”

Zuko frowned at her. Something was… off here. “She was in Omashu the entire time?”

“Lady Beifong has not returned to the manor since she left.” Asao stated firmly. “She negotiated a business contract with then governor, Ukano. You can verify with him.”

“A business contract with the Fire Nation?” Zuko said slowly.

“What better way to gain leverage for her daughter’s release if she was captured?” Asao challenged. “Of course, it was worded in such a way that it passed over to the King of Omashu, so as not to damage the Beifong’s position.”

Zuko stared down at her. “Lady Beifong disagreed with her husband’s actions?”

“They were reckless and wrong.” Asao said.

Then it clicked.

“I will not make Toph do anything she does not wish to.” Zuko stood and stepped down from the dais to stand before the woman. “She has had to endure that too often.” He met the woman’s eyes and saw his confirmation in her familiar features. “But you already know that, Lady Beifong.”

Poppy Beifong’s lips tightened as she looked down demurely. “You are very observant, Fire Lord.” She said softly.

“A representative of the Beifong family would never speak of Lao Beifong in such a manner.” Zuko commented. “But a wife…” Lady Beifong spoke about Lao Beifong the way Ursa had spoken about Ozai. “And if your story is true than you coming in person was the most probable.” Lady Beifong tucked her hands back into her sleeves and Zuko noticed her run a finger down a crystal bracelet in a gesture that reminded him of Toph. “Is there a reason for this masquerade?”

“A representative has more freedom and less scrutiny.” She answered. There was more. Zuko could see it behind the quiet gestures and delicate mask. Lady Beifong was a noble and a businesswoman. This was a calculated move.

Lady Beifong was a greater threat to Toph than a mere representative. Zuko would have taken different actions if he knew he’d been meeting Poppy Beifong today and she knew it.

“You realize I could have you arrested for traveling with false credentials?” He remarked, as mildly threatening as he could be. In addition to traveling under a false name, ‘Sui Asao’ was listed as a non-bender. Toph had mentioned that Poppy Beifong was an earthbender, but a weak one. He wondered if there was a reason for the oversight.

“Certainly, Fire Lord.” She bowed. “But you are far too intelligent for such a foolish action.” Zuko’s jaw tensed. She was right, of course.

“You are dismissed. I will send for you tomorrow.” He said. “And a personal servant will be assigned to you for the remainder of your stay.”

Poppy Beifong bowed. “You honor me.” A representative didn’t merit a personal servant. Lady Beifong did. She knew that the servant was as much an honor as it was the Fire Lord keeping an eye on her.

Lady Beifong left; the ideal marriage of grace and gentleness hiding an exceptional mind. “Yumi,” His personal aide entered at his summons. “Have Hina report to Sui Asao’s quarters. She is to act as her servant. Same protocol as Lo and Li.”

“Yes, Fire Lord.” She bowed.

“Cancel everything else scheduled today.” Zuko said, knowing it was an unpleasant and difficult task he added. “And give yourself a raise.”

“There isn’t enough in the budget for another raise.” Yumi replied.

“Then give yourself a title.” Zuko said, fairly sure she was lying since she hadn’t given herself the last three raises he’d told her to. Yumi’s mouth twitched in amusement. “I’ll be back before sunrise tomorrow.”

Since the end of the war, ~~war balloons~~ airships had become pleasure crafts for the upper class. (Zuko was trying to make them available to the general public, but it was on a very long list…) The popularity of airships meant they were becoming a more common sight around the Fire Nation. Zuko’s personal airship was a small one, built for speed and avoiding as much attention as possible. He would have preferred Appa, but Aang, Katara, and Sokka were traveling the world on a ‘Peace Tour’ (his uncle’s idea) with Suki providing security. His airship was sufficient. He could reach Yu Dao within seven hours using Air Nomadic maps of wind currents.

He arrived just outside of the city and landed the airship. Given the time, he headed for Toph’s house rather then the community center where she taught. (Though he did use several rooftops to get there. Not because he enjoyed it more, it was just… faster.) He dropped from the roof next door and moved to the front entrance. The doors flung open before he could even knock. Toph must have felt him coming. “Sparky!” She jumped on him, ignoring how sweaty he was from powering the airship and then running through the city. Zuko smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “You smell so bad.” She said, but gave no indication of letting him go.

“I think I might have just set an air speed record between the Caldera Palace and Yu Dao.” Zuko said, his voice scratchier than usual.

“Did you drink any water on the way?” She groaned. Zuko smirked knowing Toph couldn’t see it. As expected she misinterpreted his silence. Toph huffed and punched his arm. “I am _not_ dealing with Sweetness if you pass out from dehydration. Food and water. _Now._ ”

Toph dragged him into the house and shoved leftovers at Zuko, taking the seat next to him. “So why are you here?” Toph asked. “I doubt you broke the air speed record just because you missed me.”

Zuko swallowed. “Your mother is at the Caldera Palace. She wants me to arrange a meeting with you.” Toph stilled.

“What?”

“She’s traveling under false credentials.” Zuko hurried to add. “I could easily deport her. But… It’s your choice.”

“The last time I heard from her I ended up in a metal cage.” She said acidly. Zuko shook his head.

“I’m not actually sure if that was her.” He said. “She claims to have left the Beifong estate to look for you herself, but she ended up in Omashu. I haven’t had a chance to confirm it yet, but it sounds like the paperwork will back her up.”

Toph’s brow furrowed. “She left? But… I don’t understand.”

“It sounds like she disapproved of the bounty hunters.” Zuko said gently. “Honestly, I get the sense that she hasn’t had much contact with your father since he hired them.” Zuko’s mouth twisted. “You don’t have to see her if you don’t want to. Say the word and she’s on the next ship to the Earth Kingdom. But… it is _your choice_ and I thought you’d want to know what she had to say.”

Toph sat for a long time, Zuko’s hand a comforting weight on her shoulder. Finally she spoke. “I don’t want to meet her… but I don’t want you to send her away either.” Her hands clenched in her lap. “She can come to me if she wants to find me so bad.” Zuko hesitated, then pulled Toph into a side hug. She leaned into him.

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He squeezed her shoulder. “If you change your mind. Just let me know.” Toph took a shuddering gasp that bordered on a sob.

“Thanks, Zuko.” She rasped.

The Fire Lord was exhausted when he received Poppy Beifong, alias Sui Asao, the next day, but he covered it well.

“You are free to travel the Fire Nation and its colonies.” He told her. “But any reunion you seek, you will have to arrange yourself.” Lady Beifong bowed but Zuko wasn’t finished. “And if you harass any Fire Nation citizen, if any of my friends request your removal, you will be ejected from the Fire Nation at once.” Poppy Beifong stiffened but agreed.

“I understand. Thank you for your hospitality, Fire Lord Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I've been having a very hard time this month, which is why I've decided to post this. If you could leave a comment it would really brighten my day...


	2. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph gets an uninvited earthbender in her class.

If Sparky hadn’t warned her there was every chance Toph would have missed her mother slip into the back of the class. She grit her teeth and resisted the urge to throw her out. Her classes were open to every earthbender in Yu Dao. She couldn’t be seen turning anyone away. The Fire Nation born earthbenders were skittish enough as it was. Her mother didn’t say anything. She just sat primly at the back with her stupid quietly fluctuating heartbeat and judgy presence. Toph ignored her, taking one group of her students through a form while the meeker or less advanced observed. She’d set a few others to improve specific techniques on the edge of the arena.

Her face twitched as she felt her mother’s heartbeat spike just because a puny boulder was flying at her. She slammed it into the ground. Then she spun around to face the spectators. “You! In the back!” Her mother started. “Get down here.” Toph turned to the sheepish woman who’d let the rock get away from her. “You. Good follow through, but you need to work on landing in a solid stance.” The woman nodded. “Try again, aim at the practice wall this time.” Her mother had stood but wasn’t moving. “I’m waiting.” Toph said without turning her face towards her. She twisted her heel and a column pushed Poppy Beifong forward. She took a breath and walked the rest of the way to the front of the class. Toph could feel the swish of fabric on the earth with every step.

“Did you seriously wear a dress to an earthbending class?” She scoffed. “Hope it’s not one you mind getting dirty.” Her mother tensed, her shoe clad feet digging into the earth. Then, to Toph’s surprise, she gathered up her skirts and knotted the hem up at her waist.

“Better?” She asked.

“It works for now.” Toph shrugged. “Now, get into your stance.” She sat in a horse stance and… Poppy did too. It was actually a solid stance. Her feet were firmly rooted to the ground, unlike Aang or the Fire Nation born earthbenders. But it could be improved. “Lower.” She said. Poppy obeyed. “Hands up, you’re earthbending, not lounging.” Her heartbeat spiked (annoyance?) but her hands came up. “Nice straight back.” She begrudgingly complimented.

“Proper postured is important.” Poppy said chidingly. Toph’s eyes narrowed uselessly.

“Hands like this.” She demonstrated. Poppy mimicked her. “No, like this!” She emphasized. Shaking her arms. “Don’t just hold them in place. Hold them like you’re holding something.” Poppy tried again. Toph huffed in frustration. “Hold it.” She got up and walked to her mother. She slapped her raised hands down. Poppy gasped. Toph could feel a reprimand coming but spoke before she could. She was the teacher here. She _would not_ be chided in front of her students. “Lift up your hands and hold them so that I can’t knock them down.”

Poppy Beifong took a breath. Toph could practically hear her swallowing her words. She lifted her hands again. Toph knocked them down with a bit more difficulty. The third time they stayed in place under Toph’s smack. She nodded and returned to stand opposite her. She assumed the same stance.

“Alright, now grip.” Toph’s hands clenched into fists. “And lift.”

Two boulders broke from the floor and lifted into the air.

One of them fell with a crash as Poppy gasped and broke her stance.

“What are you doing?!” Toph shouted, shoving her own boulder back into the floor. “You had it.” Poppy was turned to the boulder, her heart beating fast.

“I’ve never lifted something that big.” Poppy said faintly. Toph blinked.

“I know, right!” A student laughed beside them. “I never thought I’d be doing more than flagstones. Master Beifong is a truly amazing teacher.” Poppy turned towards Toph, heart still racing. And Toph made a decision.

“You’re welcome to attend classes, but no private sessions.” Toph turned away. Her mother would understand. She wouldn't see her alone. But she’d teach her earthbending.

Her mother had always said that she was a weak bender. Now Toph wondered how much of that was just a similar childhood to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be posted tonight or tomorrow (both of these chapters were pretty short and I considered combining them but I kind of like them separate).


	3. The New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's second lesson.

Poppy Beifong was at her lesson the next day. Still slipping in the back as if she were unwelcome ( _she is_ an uncharitable corner of her brain whispered), still wearing skirts, though they didn’t seem as layered as the ones from yesterday. But today as Toph taught, Poppy’s arms moved slightly in poor imitations of what her daughter was teaching, never raising above her waist as if to avoid attracting attention to herself.

Toph noticed. It didn’t matter if sighted people couldn’t see it, she could. And after an hour of wimpy wrist flicks and feet shifting into loose seated approximations of the stances (of a fast beating heart spiking at every flying stone or erupting column in Toph’s general vicinity) Toph was fed up. “You!” She barked at her mother. “If you’re going to practice, get down here and _practice_! But don’t half ass it back there!” Her mother stiffened in disapproval (ah, the swearing) but stood up gracefully. She came down again, this time tying up her skirts without prompting. “Same as yesterday.” Toph ordered. Poppy moved into her stance. Toph smacked her raised arms. They didn’t go down as easily as her first attempt but they still went down. Poppy huffed almost silently through her nose. Her arms stayed in place the second time. Toph nodded. “Now lift.”

A boulder as tall as Toph raised from the ground. This time it held steady. “Good.” Toph examined her mother’s stance and the rock. Most of her students moved rocks quickly rather than holding it in place. Her mother was rock steady. A seed of pride blossomed in her chest and she couldn’t completely squash it. “Do twenty of those, holding it up for twenty seconds each time. If you can hold it for two minutes after that I’ll start you on a rock wall.” She turned to another student.

“Toph,” Her mother called, voice strained. “You didn’t tell me how to put it down.” Toph frowned as she turned back.

“You just drop it.”

“Toph! I can’t just drop it!” Poppy scolded.

“You did yesterday.” Toph scowled and crossed her arms.

“Toph…” Poppy sighed in exasperation. Toph could feel her mother’s arms and legs shaking. Trembling with the effort. This was a far cry from sculpting the delicate crystal flowers her mother made. Toph sighed. It was a hassle but it was probably too much to expect her mother to do an exercise as inelegant as _smashing_ day two.

“Fine, but it’s unnecessary.” Toph assumed the position. “Lower your arms slowly, loosening your hands as you do.” She instructed, demonstrating. “Once it touches the ground, release your fists entirely.” Toph felt her mother obey her. It wasn’t a smooth landing but it wasn’t nearly as rough as Toph’s early attempts.

Poppy relaxed with a deep exhale. She turned to her daughter. “Thank you.” Her arms lifted but she aborted her hug and bowed instead. Toph felt a drop of water strike the ground beneath her. “I will begin the set of exercises now.” She added formally. Toph was tempted to change it to holding the boulder up for ten second intervals to compensate for the additional challenge of lowering the boulder. But she was the one who added it so Toph kept her mouth shut.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Toph turned and walked away.

Mizu continued to enjoy throwing things more than connecting to the Earth so Toph set her to raising and lowering pillars for a bit. (The woman pouted at her, but Toph taught _Aang_. She was immune.) Shika kept shattering the boulders he was trying to lift (he was moving too quickly, perfectly still in his stance and then jolted to the next position). She had him run through his katas slowly, assigning him to follow along with the twins, Ra and Ku, who were practicing, as a guide for speed and transition.

By the time she returned to Poppy, her mother was lifting and lowering the boulder with such practiced control that it was practically silent when it was placed delicately back on the ground.

Her stamina needed work. She was already struggling forty seconds into her two minute challenge. “Stop, stop.” Poppy lowered the boulder, panting shallowly. “This is too much for your second day.” She sliced a chunk off the boulder. “Catch!” She called as she shoved it at Shika. He whipped around and the chunk exploded into pebbles. “Still too abrupt. Focus on the transitions, Shika!” She reminded.

“Yes, Master Toph.” Was he embarrassed. He sounded embarrassed.

She turned back to her mother. “Try it with this size.”

Poppy didn’t make it to the rock wall that day, but she did the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Toph talk about Poppy next chapter. ^_^


	4. The Second Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Zuko talk. Zuko offers some insight.

Zuko arrived in Yu Dao six days after her mother slipped into her class. She didn’t care to learn what the official reason for his trip was. She knew why he was really here. She punched him in the arm for trying to protect her, and leaned into his side when they sat next to each other for the same reason. They were at the Fire Lord’s Yu Dao residence. Small for a Fire Lord but luxurious and mostly uninhabited. Zuko had offered it to her when she decided to teach here but Toph had decided she wanted to live closer to the community center where she was teaching.

They were sitting on soft pillows, with sweets and Zuko’s approximation of Uncle’s tea in front of them. When Toph decided to bring up the badgermole in the room. “She’s been coming to my classes.” Zuko stilled.

“Do you want her to stop?” He asked. Toph knew if she said yes, Poppy wouldn’t set foot in the community center again.

“No.” Toph tapped the table thoughtfully. “She always told me she was a weak bender.”

“And she’s not?” He asked. He tapped the stone table too, following her rhythm.

“I don’t think so.” She frowned. “I think she was only taught the basics and that there are still some gaps.” Her mother had a solid stance but weak arms. “I think she was raised like me.” Master Yu still had her on basics when she was already a self-taught master. Had her mother been the same? “I never noticed before. The only bending she did at home were these crystal flowers.”

“Crystal flowers?”

“Yeah, I’m not great at them, but I’ll show you sometime.” Toph offered. Crystal flowers were actually an important facet of her childhood. Her mother would spend hours on them. Telling her stories, while delicate fingers coaxed the crystalline forms into the perfect shape and color. (How had Toph ever believed she was a poor earthbender? The exacting nature of crystal flowers was a difficult art to perfect, and Toph had _never_ found any flowers as skillfully sculpted as her mother’s or an earthbender who could change the color of the crystal the way Poppy Beifong could.)

“I’d like that.” Toph thought Zuko was probably smiling. “So, it’s going well?”

“She hasn’t tried to convince me to leave or protect me. But her heart still gets really fast if a rock flies within five feet of me.” Toph scowled.

“Not really something she can control.” Zuko commented.

“I guess not.”

“Has she ever seen you fight?” Zuko asked.

“Of course she-” Toph stopped. Her mother hadn’t been there that night. Just Yu and her father. “Huh. I guess not.” She frowned. “But my father was there. Aang and I had been kidnapped and I kicked all of those earthbenders asses right in front of him! So she must have known!” Toph scowled. “But she still backed him up when he wanted to lock me up 24/7!” Zuko was quiet. Was he staring at her? “What?!”

“Toph, as someone who has spent a lot of time trying to understand parents, can I run something by you?”

“I’m not going to like it, am I?” She asked testily.

“Probably not.”

“Go for it, Sparky.” She rose to the challenge.

“You think your mother was raised the way you were, right?” Toph nodded. “So imagine she was the one kidnapped.” Toph’s mouth went dry and she scowled.

“That’s not funny.” She said.

“It isn’t supposed to be.” Zuko replied. “As far as Lady Beifong knew you were her as a child, but a better bender.”

“And blind.” Toph muttered bitterly. Zuko nodded.

“So your mother was kidnapped. I bring her back and tell you she fought her kidnappers. What do you think I meant?” Zuko asked. Scratches on the face of her abductors, maybe earthbending a crystal ornament into one of them.

“I would think she tried to fight them before you rescued her.” Toph answered reluctantly.

“She was terrified.” Zuko said. “Relieved you were safe. And then her husband decided to increase security.” Zuko’s hand rested on Toph’s shoulder. “Of course she agreed with him.”

“But I can take care of myself!” Toph protested.

“So can I.” Toph heard the laugh in his voice. “But I seem to remember a certain earthbender sleeping outside my door and under my bed after my first assassination attempt.” Toph flushed. “I’m just saying. Her reaction might be understandable. Not reasonable, but understandable.” He pulled her into a side hug and she let him. “I’m only trying to offer an outside perspective. No one is going to force you to have a relationship with her _or_ your father. But… you do seem to want one.”

“I want one but I also _don’t_ want one.” Toph turned into his shoulder, hiding her face. “I know I talk about the bad stuff a lot… but there was good stuff too.” Her voice was muffled by his soft robe.

“I know.” Zuko said softly. He brought his other hand up and put it on her head. “It’s hard.” Zuko was the only one who really understood it. The others would have tried to convince her to see her mother again. Zuko understood wanting that relationship but resenting it too. He wouldn’t force it on her if she didn’t want it to go any farther. And he’d support her if she did. He let her have a choice.

“I’m done thinking about this.” Toph declared without moving. “Tell me about the last play you saw.”

“We saw it together.” Zuko said, exasperated.

“Well, tell me about the subplot I definitely missed.” She smiled into the folds of his clothing as he sighed and began to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've been posting these pretty often because I've had them written for months and I might have typed them to pad my NaNoWriMo word count for this excessively crazy month. (I think it's fine to count since I edit as I type and I've been meaning to get them typed up!) I'm not terribly happy with the length so hopefully they will get longer, but the upload speed is going to get slower... Still I hope to have the next chapter up pretty soon (probably tomorrow) because it's got a lot of elements I like a lot. 
> 
> (Also, the color thing Toph mentions. That's NOT me forgetting Toph is blind. This just isn't the right spot for the explanation.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. And comments are a reader's superpower!


	5. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Lord helps Poppy Beifong with her bending.

Poppy Beifong had realized she’d underestimated her daughter. She’d always known that her daughter was a better earthbender than she was, but she’d only seen her bend during her sessions with Master Yu and little games and crafts that she’d taught her. When reports from reliable informants began to roll in she’d come to accept that her daughter was capable of so much more than she thought. She was ready for that. What Poppy had _not_ been prepared for was the complete personality shift. She was not expecting the loud, brash daughter teaching earthbending classes. It reminded her of the five year old who chased her with mud, a phase Poppy thought she had grown out of years ago. Toph seemed to delight in breaking all of the rules of etiquette they’d taught her. That was… fine. She was still respected and she seemed to be happy. Poppy could, _would_ , accept it.

“Widen your damn stance!” She could do without the swearing but she was becoming accustomed to biting her tongue about such things. Especially since it wasn’t directed at her, but one of the twins across the room.

Poppy took a deep, centering breath and lifted her arms. A wall rose before her. The base was solid but half way up it thinned and the top crumbled pathetically. “Strengthen the arms.” Poppy murmured with a sigh, pushing the wall back down. There was still a bump where it had been, more evidence of her loose arms. She shifted a heel to smooth it over.

“You’ve never sparred before, have you?” Poppy stiffened and turned to find the Fire Lord watching her. He was dressed in a hooded russet cloak and his loose hair framed his face. Her first instinct was to bow, but she wasn’t a fool. He was trying to avoid attention, best not to draw it to him.

“I haven’t.” She answered, warily. Zuko nodded.

“There’s other ways to strengthen your arms for bending but I find that sparring or weapons training helps a lot.” He looked at her consideringly.

“I can’t spar.” She said. There was a difference between earthbending and grappling and she couldn’t cross that line.

“No… Do you have a fan?” He asked. Poppy blinked at the non sequitur.

“Of course, I do.”

“The Kyoshi Warriors use war fans to fight. What do you think of one of them showing you their warm up exercises to help with your arms?” Zuko offered. Poppy frowned.

“Would that really help?” She asked. Zuko shrugged.

“It helped me.” He leaned back. “I didn’t really understand that there was more to bending than copying movements until my cousin started teaching me sword fighting.” His eyes went distant for a moment. “Having a physical extension helped me a lot.”

Poppy bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t interested in sparring, but she remembered her own mother going through a slow controlled routine with a pair of fans. She glanced at her daughter, bullying Shika about his jerky transitions again.

“If you can spare a warrior, I would be willing to learn.” She bowed slightly. Zuko nodded.

“I’ll see who’s available.” He said. “And don’t worry. Suki’s out of town, so it won’t be her.” Poppy frowned.

“The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors?” She recalled vaguely.

“She’s… intense.” Zuko said simply. Any opportunity to expand on that was cut off by a joyful shout.

“Sparky!” A blur that Poppy vaguely recognized as her daughter shot past her and tackled the Fire Lord. He stumbled back with an ‘oof’ as he caught her.

“Hi Toph,” He wheezed. “How are you doing?”

“Your stupid firebending forms broke these earthbenders.” She complained, climbing around him (getting a few painful looking jabs from her toes into his ribs). “They move too fast and they can’t stand still and wait to save their lives!” She settled on his back. He easily accommodated her, holding up her legs in a piggyback.

“To be fair, staying still can get you killed.” Zuko pointed out.

“Not if you’re waiting for the right moment.” Toph argued, her hands fisted in his cloak over his chest. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy until tomorrow.”

“I finished early.” Zuko said.

“Liar.” Toph instantly accused.

“How could you possibly know that with your feet off the ground?” Zuko complained.

“I can feel your pulse right here, dumbass.” Toph shook the hand right over his heart.

Poppy stared at them. Tears pricked her eyes. Zuko noticed and eyed her in concern. Poppy shook her head and wiped her eyes as discreetly as possible. The rest of the class was watching. Toph didn’t notice, apparently delighted in ~~the Fire Lord~~ her friend playing hooky.

“Class is over early today!” She announced to the class. “Lunch, Sparky! Mush!”

“Yes, milady.” Zuko said drily, rolling his eyes. He nodded at Poppy and swept out with Toph secured on his back.

Bichu, the only guard she’d allowed to accompany her to the Fire Nation, knocked on her door. “A Kyoshi Warrior is here to see you, Lady Asao.”

“Let her in, please.” Poppy stood, a folded fan in her hand. Bichu escorted in a young woman with striking makeup. She bowed.

“I am Tsung Li. Fire Lord Zuko requested that I show you some basics.”

“Yes, I’m having a bit of trouble with my arms and he thought weapon training would help.” She offered her fan. “Is this acceptable?”

Tsung took it and flipped it open with a flick. She nodded. “It will do for now.” She passed it back. “Single fan?”

“I don’t have a matching pair and my older brother once told me that he avoided using mismatched blades.” She explained.

“There are options for asymmetrical dual weaponry, but for your goal a single fan should be sufficient.” She said. “There are several forms and exercises that only require one.” Tsung’s eyes moved around the room, littered with furniture. “Is there a training space in the house or do you prefer the courtyard.”

“The courtyard will do.” Poppy led her through the house. The building was small compared to the Beifong estate but still boasted a modest courtyard.

Tsung Li was a good teacher. She took her through forms and strikes. Poppy appreciated the stances and movements were designed to accommodate her wide skirts. As she flicked out the fan, opening and closing it with a snap, she began to understand what Zuko had meant. It was much easier to imagine striking out with a closed fan, to block with an open one. Tsung showed her how it felt to actually block a strike and Poppy could feel how it matched the form Toph kept trying to pound into her.

At the end of the lesson, Poppy bowed a little lower than she should and agreed to Tsung visiting again in a few days to correct her technique.

Poppy went to bed exhausted. She forced herself to work on the Kyoshi katas despite her aching muscles the next morning. And during Toph’s class she brought what she’d learned to earthbending.

Then she soaked in a hot bath because _everything hurt_.

But she was improving. After a few days Toph even had her demonstrate her rock wall to the class, pointing out what she’d done well. It had all been worth it when Toph lightly tugged her sleeve and said “Good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot I like about this chapter. We get Poppy's POV and a bit of interaction with Zuko. I think that Poppy was expecting the same daughter but a master bender so she was a little shellshocked that first day because she'd never been exposed to the rough and tumble Toph. But she's doing her best!


	6. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph is in a bad mood at dinner with Zuko.

Toph seemed annoyed. She’d used her earthbending to trip two women who had made some excuse to talk to them while they were eating. She’d snapped at the waiter. And she’d shattered the rock candy that King Bumi had sent along from Omashu into… sugar.

“Alright. What’s wrong?” Zuko sighed, looking down at the powdered remains of his treat. He couldn’t actually justify eating pure sugar when it looked like this.

“Nothing!” Toph snapped. She lifted the plate _her_ rock candy had been on and started licking it up. There was a horrified gasp at the table beside their's. Before Zuko could so much as shot them a dirty look Toph had upended the table with a well placed column of stone.

“Toph!” Zuko chastised her. Maybe he should have insisted on eating at his residence after all. But Toph seemed irritated when she arrived and she had really liked this place the last time they were here. He thought it might cheer her up without her misinterpreting it as ‘pity’. She huffed and crossed her arms, throwing herself in the chair. Zuko weighed his options and sighed, better to ask now. “Is it your mother?”

“No!” She snapped and scowled at nothing. “Yes.” Zuko raised his eyebrow and tapped the floor. “She’s just coming to my classes.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.” Zuko said.

“It is!” Toph’s hands tightened. “It was!”

“But now you want… more?” Zuko guessed. Toph didn’t dignify that with a response, glaring into empty space. “And… you can’t tell her that?”

“I’m not asking her to spend time with me!” Toph snapped.

“But she can’t ask you.” Zuko reminded her. “Or she risks your tentative arrangement.” Her jaw clenched.

“I’m not asking her to spend time with me.” She said again. Zuko rubbed his face. This was at least partially his fault. Poppy couldn’t push or she risked him deporting her. And Toph wouldn’t allow any form of vulnerability in front of her mother, including asking her for something.

“But just to be abundantly clear.” Zuko said. “You wouldn’t say no to spending more time with her? As long as you weren’t the one who asked?”

“I’m _not_ _asking_.” Toph shoved her chair away from the table. “Come on. Let’s smash stuff and blow things up.”

Zuko took that as a yes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the next chapter first and I needed to make it clear that Zuko is trying to make things easier for Toph. Because I loved the next chapter but I've also established that Zuko isn't trying to push Toph into anything, just help her.


	7. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Beifong receives an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Punching is how Toph shows affection!

The Fire Lord invited Poppy, or Sui Asao, to the theatre. She wasn’t sure what to make of it . Nonetheless she dressed and set out with Bichu accompanying her, eyes alert for threats. As Poppy descended from her carriage she noticed several Kyoshi warriors and guards. She presented her invitation and was ushered inside. Poppy was directed to the Fire Lord’s private box. She saw Tsung and offered her a small smile. She returned a professional nod.

“I’m just saying, why are we up so high?” Poppy stopped outside the door.

“Security and still letting me actually see.” Zuko replied, annoyed. “Not all of us can watch with our feet, Toph.”

“I noticed the stage is stone.” Toph sounded pleased. “That your doing, Sparky?” Her daughter was in there. She was seeing a play with her daughter (and the Fire Lord).

“They were already building the theatre. I merely suggested that stone sets might be easier to build and utilize special effects for now that our citizens can freely earthbend.” Zuko defended himself. Poppy pushed open the door.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Spark-” Toph stopped. “Mom?” She hadn’t turned. Her feet were planted on the ground and Poppy realized a shorter chair had been brought in to allow for that.

“Hello Toph, Fire Lord Zuko.” She bowed.

“Lady Asao,” He greeted her. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the chair on his right, the unscarred side.

“Thank you for the invitation.” She took the offered seat. As she settled she heard a soft thud and “ow”. When she looked over she saw the Fire Lord rubbing the arm closest to Toph. “I didn’t recognize the name of the play, is it from the Fire Nation?”

“No, it’s an original work.” Zuko replied. “I’ve been wanting to see it but I have been trying to avoid attending theatre with other officials or alone.” A sour look passed over his face.

“Being alone can be taken as an invitation to talk.” Poppy said sympathetically.

“I hope it’s better than the last original play we saw.” Toph huffed.

“I thought you liked _The Boy in the Iceberg_.” Zuko said.

“The ending ruined it.” She retorted. “The endings _always_ ruin it.”

“Toph has a habit of rooting for the villain.” Zuko explained to Poppy. “In traditional theatre anyway.”

“I just think she should have ditched the Dragon Emperor and become spirit bandits with the Blue Spirit.” Toph threw up her hands. Poppy giggled as something unknotted in her stomach.

“She’s always been like that.” She told him. “She was so upset by some of her bedtime stories that Lao and I changed the endings.”

“What do you mean?” Toph asked suspiciously. Poppy smiled sweetly.

“Nothing, dear.”

“No, what stories?” Toph demanded. Poppy glanced at Zuko.

“You remember the end of _Resting Belle_?” She asked. It was a fairly universal story.

“Yeah, the spirit turned into a dragon, ate the prince who was trying to wake up the princess and then ruled the kingdom.” Zuko snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. “Are you telling me that’s not how it ends?!”

“Nope. No. That’s exactly what happens.” Zuko said, badly smothering his smile while Poppy openly grinned. Toph couldn’t see it.

“I know you’re lying, Sparky.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “What _really_ happened? Did the spirit die protecting the princess from that dumb prince?”

Poppy and Zuko met eyes and silently agreed that Toph didn’t have to know who was _supposed_ to be the hero.

“I’m afraid so, Toph.” Poppy said regretfully.

“That sucks!” Toph flopped back into her chair.

“Well, this play isn’t supposed to be about a traditional hero.” Zuko interjected.

“What’s it called again? _Mean Girls_?” Toph asked.

“ _Cruel Ladies_.” Zuko answered. “It sounds like it’s about the daughter of an officer who was stationed in the Earth Kingdom and when she gets back she has to attend the Royal Fire Academy.”

“Oo, I wonder if it’s going to be like _Dustella_.” Toph sat up in interest. Zuko met Poppy’s gaze with a silent question in his eyes. Poppy nodded slightly. Yes, Toph was raised on a different version of that one too. But she was so happy with the barefoot warrior princess who threw her shoes at the prince who decided he was in love with her… Maybe they should have stuck to the originals. Toph’s behavior was matching the protagonists they’d modified for her. Though it was at her preference that they made the alterations, so perhaps it would not have changed anything.

The lights flickered and they settled in for the play.

Toph bounded out of the theatre into the carriage, then she stuck her head out and shouted. “Get in losers, we’re getting dessert!”

“What did you think?” Lady Beifong asked Fire Lord Zuko as they followed more sedately.

“I enjoyed it.” Zuko answered. “I wouldn’t be able to see it with any member of my court or the Earth Kingdom officials, too subversive, but as someone who went from an Earth Kingdom refugee to a high ranking Fire Nation noble I found parts of it very relatable.”

“I swear I know some of the girls the antagonists were based on.” Poppy remarked in agreement.

“The main b- cruel lady, reminded me of Azula.” Toph said, kicking her feet as they sat down (Poppy having accepted their offer to drive her home).

Zuko looked as if he were containing a laugh. “Toph, trust me when I say Azula is way more like the hero than the villain.” Toph frowned.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You’ve only ever seen Azula as a fighter. Her social skills are worse than mine were at the Western Air Temple.” Zuko said. Toph’s sightless eyes widened.

“Really?”

“She can manipulate adults fine, and has plenty of military experience but my little sister has no idea how to handle people her own age.” Zuko’s voice became more depressed as he spoke and the mother in Poppy wanted to comfort him. “She approaches games as a military endeavor and a party as a giant mind game, even when she’s trying not to.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, head bent back. Poppy had seen enough people holding back tears to recognize it. She couldn’t restrain herself from putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her touch, surprised no doubt, but accepted it. “There’s a reason that her only friends were the happy girl who hated her life so much she ran away to join the circus and the expressionless weirdo.” He finished in a strained voice.

“I’m telling Mai you called her a weirdo.” Toph said. Poppy sighed internally. “And we really are stopping for chili donuts. Have you had chili donuts?” She turned to her mother and answered her own question. “What am I talking about? It’s sticky and you eat it with your hands. Of course you haven’t. Hey!” She leaned out the window. “Stop at a donut place!” Poppy felt Zuko silently chuckle through her hand.

“Leave it to Toph to try to find a distraction.” He muttered. Poppy blinked. She hadn’t realized that was what Toph was doing, but as she thought back on years of her daughter trying to cheer her up, it made sense. In fact, a few times she’d thought Toph was being selfish… might have been her trying to distract her from what was upsetting her.

Poppy did _not_ like chili donuts. It combined the worst elements of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom cuisine. It was spicy and sweet, sticky and greasy. She had to watch her daughter inhale them with atrocious manners and say _nothing_. And even though she did her best to keep it in the wrapper as she took tiny bites she still had sticky residue on her hands. (Spirits bless the Fire Lord for offering her a handkerchief while her dear, but sadistic, daughter urged her just to lick them.) Despite this, she readily agreed to a passing, vague invitation from Toph to have them again after class at some point.

They dropped Poppy off feeling satisfied and content in a way she hadn’t in a long time. Since Toph disappeared, Poppy’s sole drive had been to find her. Business and politics were merely a means to that end. Once she found her, Poppy’s goal was reconnecting with her, whether through earthbending or making minor connections with local business and politicians to smooth her way any way that she could.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’s simply stopped to enjoy a play. To relax with people she _wanted_ to be with (as surprising as it was Fire Lord Zuko was a remarkably good companion).

It was a relief. Such a strong relief that she did something she hadn’t done since she was a small girl. She fell asleep on the couch in her clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually seen _Mean Girls_ I kinda absorbed what it was about through cultural osmosis and went and read a wiki synopsis to make sure I got it right. (It's not my kind of movie. I think I've seen a few clips.) 
> 
> I think that Zuko has been watching a lot of classic theatre to avoid having whomever he was watching with read too much into what they saw. And also that he and Toph went to a lot of classic plays together (Toph to make Zuko take a break, and Zuko because he wanted to share something he loved with Toph). So he finally has a chance to watch some original content that he hasn't seen a dozen times and people to see it with!
> 
> I did my best to make sure that Zuko was trying to help Toph get what she wanted without having to bend. 
> 
> I did it! I successfully completed NaNoWriMo despite something bad happening _every week_ in November! (Now I admit it's spread across 4 or 5 Avatar fanfics, but still!)


	8. The Class Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is a proper lady. Toph trains a stubborn student. (These two things are directly related.) And they start to repair their relationship on a class trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burrowpies are a thing I invented that are basically the earthbending equivalent of burpies. Basically you burrow, pop out, lift a boulder, drop it and burrow again. Repeat.

Toph was having an unexpected standoff with her mother. It wasn’t about her safety or manners or whether she could take care of herself. In fact, it wasn’t about her at all.

“Throw the rock.” Toph growled.

“I will not.” Her mother refused primly.

“You have to control it from a distance. Throw the rock.”

“Well then, I will walk away and control it from the other side of the room.” Her mother said firmly.

“It needs to be moving while you control it. Throw the goddamn rock.” Poppy’s sharp, disapproving inhale was the only response to her cuss, she was improving. Toph wasn’t in the mood to appreciate it.

“I do not _throw_ things, Toph.” She stated, unyieldingly.

“You’ve thrown a ball.” Toph said smugly. Very gently. Bouncing so she could hear it (and see it) coming. One bounce, catch, one bounce, catch. It had actually done a lot to help her expect where something was coming from in the air based on the bounce (or jump, not that it helped with the airbender).

“That was different.” Poppy huffed.

“How?!” Toph snapped.

“It was outside.” Toph’s eyebrow twitched. The rest of her students were trying very hard not to laugh. She could feel them shaking with the effort.

Toph slowly smirked. “Fine then. If you’re too good to throw things inside, we’ll just have to go on a field trip. In the meantime,” She turned to the rest of the class who stopped laughing and whose hearts sped up in apprehension. “Burrowpies for everyone! Now!” The ensuing groans were music to her ears.

Field trips were incredibly easy to arrange when the Fire Lord saw you as family. The next day there were a pair of carts waiting for them at the community center. Toph waited to see if her mother would complain. She didn’t. Just like everything else she accepted this silently with only a modicum of distaste. Her mother was doing a lot that Toph never expected her to. She’d underestimated her mother.

Toph very deliberately took the seat next to Poppy. Her mother immediately straightened, though her posture was already perfect. Toph huffed and removed her bracelet. She began to bend the metal, making a twisting curl, a miniature of Appa, a Fire Nation emblem, an Earth Kingdom emblem. Then something occurred to her.

“What color is this?” She asked, lifting the ore.

Poppy immediately removed the crystal flower from her hair ornament. Her mother was the only one who didn’t try to explain color to her with descriptions of emotion. Instead, after a lot of trial and error, she managed to change the colors of crystals by seeking out the subtle differences between the hues of quartz and altering them. (How could Toph have accepted that she was a weak bender?! She had practically invented a new technique!) Toph couldn’t see, but she could sense the minute difference between the colors in her mother’s flowers. Toph used to ask her mother what color something was all the time… She hadn’t had a chance in a while.

“It’s dark.” Her mother said, nimble fingers working to manipulate the particles deep within the structure of the crystal. Toph nodded.

“Sokka said it came from space.” She said. Poppy hummed, focused on the crystal. Toph kicked her feet and idly wondered if she’d show her what color Sparky’s eyes were or that arrow on Aang’s forehead.

Poppy touched her hand. Toph lifted it and her mother placed a crystal flower in her hand. Toph’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, that is dark.” It was a similar color to her hair and the night sky. (Her mother showed her the colors of the sky in the day, night, and sunset though that last one was very confusing since it changed every time she showed it to her.)

“I wonder what it’s made of.” Poppy mused. “May I?” Toph returned it to the form of her bracelet and handed it to her. Poppy felt it. “Curious.” She handed it back. “I wonder if there’s anything else like it on Earth.”

“Me too.” Toph stuck the crystal flower in her bun and ignored her mother’s half sigh half laugh in response.

They arrived in an abandoned quarry. Toph’s students murmured to each other in excitement as they gazed at the loose stones and crumbling cliffs, full of potential for the class of earthbenders. “Alright people!” Toph shouted. “Are you ready for some _real_ earthbending?!” The class cheered. “Freestyle for twenty minutes then we get started!” The class scattered. The ground rumbled as the group excitedly lifted and molded the stone. “Not you.” She seized Poppy’s wide sleeve even though she hadn’t moved. “You and I are playing catch.” Poppy’s heart sped up.

“You… want me to throw rocks at you?” She asked, her voice strained.

Toph scowled. “What? You think I can’t catch whatever you throw?”

“No.” Poppy denied. “I just… It’s not about whether or not you can catch it, Toph. I’m just not comfortable with it. It makes me nervous.” Toph frowned.

“You know I can catch it.” She said.

“I’ve seen you catch boulders I never dreamed of lifting.” Poppy assured her. “I just… I’d rather not.” Toph frowned and, reluctantly, decided to compromise. She lifted her hands and a stone the size of her head jumped into them.

“What about this one? You can’t hurt anyone with this one.” Poppy took it, her arms falling a bit under its weight.

“Can I throw it to your left?” She asked.

“You can throw it to my left _or_ right.” Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. “But if you do, I’m going to up the rock size once you’re comfortable.” Poppy hesitated.

“That’s acceptable.” She relented, passing the rock back to her.

“Great. Think fast!” She stomped her foot and the earth bore Poppy back twenty feet. Toph chucked the rock at her face.

What? She knew she’d catch it.

Poppy advanced quickly and by the next ‘freestyle’ break she lifted two boulders at once and threw them at the same time, one to Toph’s left and the other to her right. Toph caught them simultaneously and broke them into four pieces.

“Oh dear.” Toph heard her mother murmur before she threw the four boulders at her in rapid succession.

Poppy managed to slam two down before they reached her. She caught the third. And then dropped it as she rolled to one side in a move reminiscent of Suki to avoid the last boulder. “Whoa!” Toph blinked. “Where did you learn that?!” That was _cool_ though she lost points for dropping the third rock.

“Fire Lord Zuko generously offered to one of his personal guard to train me.” Poppy brushed her clothing off, ruffled by the near miss. “Purely for the purpose of improving my upper body strength, of course.”

“You’ve been training with a Kyoshi Warrior?!” Toph’s voice raised accusingly. “That is _awesome!_ ” Then she frowned. “Hey! Why didn’t Zuko offer to let _me_ train with a Kyoshi Warrior!”

“Likely because he doesn’t believe your bending requires improvement.” Poppy replied. “You are the best earthbender in the world, after all.” Toph could hear the smile in her voice and her face heated up.

“You… heard about that?” She mumbled. Poppy walked towards her.

“Toph, what have I told you about outrageous claims?” She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t make them unless you can back them up.” Toph answered.

“And can you back that claim up?” Poppy lifted her chin. A wide grin spread across Toph’s face.

“Absolutely.”

“Then it seems to me, that you were only listening to your mother when you said that.” Poppy sounded… proud.

Toph gave into her impulse and wrapped her arms tight around her mother’s torso. Her mother returned the embrace, ignoring the dust and dirt to hug her daughter.

Toph released her just as quickly, a flush warming her cheeks as she turned away. “Well, uh, don’t forget to keep earthbending while you use your Kyoshi Warrior moves!” She tried to change the subject. “Zuko’s weird in how good he is at incorporating styles, so maybe he has some tips for that.”

“Maybe he does.” Poppy agreed. Her heartbeat steadier and smoother than it had been since she first slipped into the back of her lesson. “I’ll have to ask him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! (According to the date this is posted!)


	9. The Instincts of a Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy writes a letter, attends a play, and learns valuable information she _cannot_ take advantage of. (It is very frustrating.)

Poppy was writing a letter to the Beifong representative in Ba Sing Se. Lao had contradicted some of her orders. It wasn’t a play for power, not intentionally at least, but Lao hadn’t been to Ba Sing Se recently and he did not understand the socioeconomic climate there. Poppy reiterated her previous instructions so that the representative, an excellent salesman with a cunning wife, would be protected from her husband’s ire for not obeying him.

Poppy considered writing to Lao directly; to explain to him the current situation in Ba Sing Se. He did have valuable insights and they were far more effective working in tandem but… she simply could not risk him discerning her location. He would interfere. He’d never accepted Toph’s new independence. Poppy wasn’t entirely comfortable with it, but all she truly desired for her daughter was safety, respect, and happiness. Toph had found happiness herself. She had earned respect through her own actions. And, though she might want to reject idea that she needed it, the Fire Lord himself ensured her safety. Lao would ruin the progress she’d made with her daughter and it was not worth it. Instead, she instructed their representative to explain the course of action to her husband and pass along her own observations.

There was a reason she had traveled to the Fire Nation as an unassuming non-bender who merely represented the Beifongs and it wasn’t just to convince the Fire Lord to see her. Though the ruse of being a non-bender was well and truly shattered by her lessons with Toph, the identity of Sui Asao remained to avoid her husband’s scrutiny… and any of the foolhardy actions that had nearly lost them their daughter in the first place.

Poppy sealed the letter and put it to one side. Fire Lord Zuko had invited her (and presumably her daughter) to another play. This one an outdoor affair. It was another original work and Poppy was quietly pleased that he chose to watch plays that might be subversive or unacceptable to other officials with her.

The noblewoman in her couldn’t quite ignore how valuable that connection was, even as the mother rebelled at the risk of using such a connection in any way. Toph loved Zuko and she suspected that her daughter would prove as protective of him as he was of her. The noblewoman who was raised in one of the most cut throat courts in the Earth Kingdom was tempted. She could never completely silence that part of her mind, but she could ignore it. She would ignore it.

For Toph.

The crystal flower she’d manipulated for Toph on their field trip was pinned to the fold of Fire Lord Zuko’s robes. He touched it when he saw her looking. “Toph said you made this.” He said, almost apologetically. “She just kind of put it there.” Poppy smiled.

“It’s very becoming.” She told him.

“It looks like obsidian.” He rubbed it with his sleeve to remove fingerprints. “But Toph said it’s not?”

“Mo- She can change the color of crystals.” Toph stomped past the Kyoshi Warriors and guards into the temporarily erected pagoda to grant the Fire Lord some modicum of privacy. She had an armful of snacks, a fusion of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation cuisine. “Which reminds me.” She took the seat on the other side of Zuko, which still lightly stung and dumped the snacks in front of him. “What color are his eyes?” She pointed at Zuko. He blinked.

Poppy huffed a laugh and removed her crystal bracelet. Quick fingers reshaped the bracelet, Zuko’s eyes widened as he watched. “Wow, that’s…” He canted his head. “Could you do that again?” Poppy quirked an eyebrow but complied.

Zuko lit a fire in his palm. Poppy couldn’t quite restrain her flinch. He shot her an apologetic look at odds with Toph’s sudden scowl. “I just want to,” He flicked his fingers in an approximation of Poppy’s delicate movement. The fire sharpened and spiked in an unnatural fashion. Poppy suppress a shudder and forced herself to take this opportunity to teach rather than learn.

“It’s not the whole finger, it’s just the tip, as if you were flicking off some dust.” She demonstrated the motion he’d attempted to mimic again. Zuko copied her and to Poppy’s surprise the flame spiked and curled like the half formed crystal flower in her hands. It dissipated quickly but Zuko seemed pleased. “Quite lovely.” She complimented him as he doused the fire.

“Not as much as yours.” He nodded at her hands. “I’ll have to practice.”

“It’s a delicate art.” Poppy agreed, smiling softly. “I’d be curious to see how it manifests when applied to fire.” She continued to reshape the crystal under Zuko’s fascinated gaze. It had been a long time since someone was so interested in her hobby. Toph once observed her art with the same excitement but now she was sorting through the snacks, apparently having forgiven Poppy for her slip at the fire. Then she placed a few sticky snacks in front of Poppy. The lack of utensils meant they were finger food. So maybe she hadn’t been forgiven after all.

Once the shape was formed Poppy began to change the hue. Zuko’s breath caught as the pink was tinged orange, then yellow. She deepened and brightened the crystal until it was the closest approximation of his eyes that she could manage. She handed the flower to Zuko. He cradled it in his palm and ran his finger along the edge of one of the petals. She tried not to preen as he admired her work. Toph pointedly cleared her throat and he sheepishly passed it to her.

“Huh…” Toph held it, head raised and blank stare looking at nothing. “This is the same color you showed me for gold and some sunsets.”

“It is similar.” Poppy agreed. “It’s also the same color as the heart of his fire.” Zuko startled. “Most flame I’ve seen produced by firebenders isn’t quite so bright.” The Fire Lord reddened and Poppy felt slightly amused at his embarrassment.

“That’s cool.” Toph said. “I’m keeping this.” She flicked her fingers and Poppy winced at the cracks that appeared as the base of the crystal was reformed to hook around her ear. Toph glowered and quickly repaired them with more careful deliberate motions. “I’m rusty, alright!” She snapped at the other two, who hadn’t said a word. Poppy and Zuko exchanged meaningful glances and silently agreed not to respond as Toph tucked the crystal flower behind her ear.

The play began and Toph excitedly hit Zuko’s arm a few times. “That’s one of my students!” She said excitedly. Sure enough, Poppy recognized the man on stage from class. He was one of the more advanced students and had been trying to help Shika with his transitions just yesterday. But he was dressed in Fire Nation regalia from a century ago.

It was a retelling of the life of Avatar Roku with the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi acting as his mentor. It proved to be a layered performance, pitting friend against friend. Roku was shown as a fallible hero. The play set up several moral quandaries, some of which he handled questionably, related to the colony they resided in, the first that Sozin had conquered and one that Poppy realized was proud of its dual lineage. The earthbender from Toph’s class played Roku and a firebender was playing Kyoshi. It was a clever reminder that they were both Avatars, capable of bending multiple elements. She was surprised to see a pair of Air Nomadic characters, played by acrobats, but they were common before the beginning of the War.

The play ended with bleak foreshadowing tempered by hope. After Roku found that the government that Sozin had overthrown was so riddled with corruption he couldn’t reestablish it nor could he replace it with legitimate one without inviting accusations of the same thing that Sozin had done (and Poppy privately thought that it was unlikely that he was capable of creating a government, it was a delicate situation). So he allowed the Fire Nation to remain, but forced them to stay within their borders: reducing the Fire Nation’s global power to practically nothing and curtailing any of Sozin’s advances. Kyoshi challenged this decision. Sozin might have gone about it wrong, but was there truly no way to share their technological and medical advances with the world? Was this really his decision to make? Fire Nation prosperity could save lives around the world, but now they remained trapped within their country.

“You would be right.” Roku said, looking out into the audience. “But Soz- the _Fire Lord_ has proven he will not share our good fortune peacefully through trade or cultural exchange. I cannot trust him. I can only hope that my successor and his heir will accomplish what we cannot.” The actor became teary eyed, staring directly into the spotlight on him. “My old friend was right when he said the Fire Lord and the Avatar could accomplish great things together. But that is not for us.” The man’s hand lifted toward the general direction of the private pavilion. “I can only hope that in the future that will change.” An artificial breeze stirred his and Kyoshi’s hair as the hiss of bellows began off stage. And the spotlight turned red, shrinking until it only covered his left eye, and went out.

The crowd erupted with applause.

Toph frowned, eyebrows furrowed in a familiar perplexed expression. Zuko didn’t notice, containing some kind of emotion, so Poppy leaned over. “The effects and lighting at the end reference the current Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko.” She said softly. Toph’s frown cleared. Poppy pulled back, catching Zuko rubbing his good eye.

The music became more upbeat and the various actors came out to take their bows. Poppy clapped demurely. Zuko applauded normally. Toph cheered and lifted a pair of small boulders (which she reluctantly cut to large rocks at Zuko’s pointed nudge) and smashed them together in exuberant clapping when her student came out.

The applause was enthusiastic, but it became deafening at the actress for Kyoshi. Clearly a fan favorite. (Zuko reddened when the actors for Roku and Kyoshi called out that they wanted to thank the Fire Lord for attending and the audience began cheering for _him_.)

“What did you think?” Poppy asked as they waited for the rest of the audience to clear out enough for them to leave without drawing too much attention.

“I wish that Kyoshi had been Aang’s Avatar mentor.” Toph declared. “What a badass!”

“Yes, she reminded me of you.” Zuko smiled faintly. Toph beamed and hit Zuko’s shoulder. Poppy almost didn’t feel the need to rebuke her. “I would like to get Aang’s thoughts on the play before I endorse it.” He stared into space thoughtfully. “It appears mostly historically accurate, though fairly dramatized; but I want to make sure that he is alright with the Air Nomads and the portrayal of Roku and Kyoshi. They are his past lives after all.”

Toph looked a bit surprised. “You want to endorse it?”

“It does star an Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation Avatar.” Zuko pointed out. “It seems like a good way to bridge gaps in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.”

“Huh,” Toph frowned.

“What?” Zuko sounded like he was becoming irritated. Poppy glanced between them, wondering if she’d have to play peace maker (wondering if business skills could be applied to sibling disagreements… and wondering what the sibling dynamics meant for her).

“Just surprised I guess.” Toph shrugged. “I wasn’t sure how much you liked it. You seemed pretty stressed during those arguments scenes between Roku and Sozin.”

“Stressed? I wasn’t stressed.” Oh, he was definitely hiding something.

“You can’t lie to me, Sparky.” Toph reminded him, sounding annoyed. “You can’t lie to her either,” She tilted her head at Poppy, the crystal flower behind her ear catching the light. “But you definitely can’t lie to me.” Zuko’s golden eyes darted around as if he were looking for an escape. “Come on, out with it!”

“I just… didn’t like seeing them argue.” He said. Poppy flicked open her fan.

“But that’s not the only reason, is it?” She smiled innocently at Zuko who startled.

“Oh, Agni, she gets that creepy ‘helpless blind girl who can bury a battalion’ smile from _you_.” He accused.

“I do?” Toph blinked, turning to her mother, then caught herself and spun back. “Nope! I will not be distracted. Why did Sozin and Roku arguing stress you out?”

Zuko sighed, slumping. He looked around the pavilion once more. His guards were far enough away. He dropped his voice so that only they could hear. “They’re my great-grandfathers.” Poppy frowned.

“Well, duh. But you don’t even like Sozin. Why would it stress you out to see him argue with the Avatar?” Toph said.

“No, I mean… they’re _both_ my great-grandfather. I’m a direct descendent from Avatar Roku on my mother’s side.” Zuko explained. “I don’t love family fighting.” Poppy and Toph sat dumbstruck for a moment. Then Toph whooped.

“I can’t _wait_ to tell Twinkletoes about this!”

“Toph! No!” Zuko protested.

Meanwhile, Poppy was suppressing a very unladylike impulse to scream into one of the throw pillows littered around them. She could _use_ this information. She could soften so many people in the Earth Kingdom to look favorably on the young Fire Lord. She could strengthen contacts and create new contracts with people who wouldn’t have been willing to have anything to do with the Fire Nation.

But she _couldn’t_. The Fire Lord had told her in confidence and now…

Poppy bit her tongue, overwhelmed with frustration while her daughter teased the source of her dilemma. She wouldn’t use it, but it was still going to keep her up all night thinking about ways she _could_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on the play for this one. While I wasn't directly inspired by Hamilton for it, it does have Hamilton vibes. (I was trying to think of characters who could represent both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation and I remembered how I once saw Angela Lansbury as a medium in a play called Blythe Spirit. I was inspired to make Kyoshi be the stand out character who everyone loved despite limited screen time and interaction with only one character. Then I realized it could be a play based on history and I went for it.) 
> 
> I have a lot of thoughts on Poppy Beifong's backstory and you got a little glimpse of that. I don't think it's fair to judge her for _thinking_ about how she could use her new connection to the Fire Lord. She's been doing it her entire life and she can't just turn it off. But she can, _not_ act on it.


	10. The Oversight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph underestimates her mother (again). Poppy passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that it might not be clear, but I kind of feel like there's an implied couple days between most chapters. Not all but... you know.

“Alright everyone! Shoes off!” Toph turned her head challengingly in her mother’s direction. The rest of her students were complying. If her mother thought she was going to get out of _this_ _one_ she was sorely mistaken. Luckily Poppy Beifong slipped her shoes off beneath her skirts. She was last, but she did it. Toph relaxed slightly. “I’ve got three different kinds of earth here.” She gestured at the training area where she’d set up hard pressed dirt, a slab of limestone, and the poured stone that they used to pave the streets here. “Pick one and stand on it.”

Poppy, predictably, went to the limestone, which felt the least dirty. Her students moved around each path of earth, probably trying to guess what the best pick was for whatever she was going to have them do. Once they settled, Toph checked to make sure that the windows were fully covered. Fabric brushed the stone around it. Zumuh, the firebending caretaker of the community center, shifted impatiently; waiting for her cue so he could go.

“Now then, you all know that I am blind.” Poppy’s heartrate picked up. “Today, you are going to learn how I see.” She smiled viciously. “Hit the lights, Zumuh!” The lamps were doused with a hiss and everyone’s heartrate shot up. “Oh, relax!” She snapped. “I told you I’m teaching you to see!” She shook her head in exasperation. “You are connected directly to our element.” She reminded them. She lifted a boulder and slammed it down. One of the twins shrieked. “You all felt the vibrations when the rock hit the earth, right?” There were a smattering of confirmations.

“I heard it.” Juzu said, like they knew it was the wrong answer.

“Ignore the sound.” Toph ordered. “Feel the vibrations come up through your feet.” She lifted the rock and slammed it again. The confirmation was more confident this time. “Everything that moves on the earth sends vibrations through it.” Toph lifted and dropped the rock, as a punctuation and to keep them feeling the vibrations. “They travel differently through different types of earth.” Lift, drop. “But if you pay attention you can tell where it is.” She tossed it closer to the paving stone, making the students standing there startle. “And how big it is.” She shaved off part of the boulder and dropped it in front of the dirt.

“It’s smaller?” Ra guessed.

“Yep!” Toph beamed. “Now anyone can feel vibrations with something this big hitting the earth this hard. But we’re _earthbenders_. If you tune into our element, if you _listen_ to it, you can see so much more.” Toph dug her toes into the floor and grinned. “You can feel exactly where walls and rock are. You can sense anything made of the earth. And eventually you’ll be able to tell the shape and movement of things that aren’t made of earth by the slightest vibrations they create when they are in contact with the ground.” Toph was trying not to pay too much attention to Poppy. She’d tried to explain this to her in the past, but she’d never gotten it. She didn’t have high hopes for her in this particular lesson. “But for now I want you to focus on seeing through the earth. To tell me where the rock hits the earth and what formations are being created.” Toph lifted a pair of pillars on both sides of the group. “Who can see what I just did?”

How was no one getting this?! “Come on, people! If Twinkletoes can do it, you can! You’re _earthbenders!_ ” So far most of them were able to tell the direction and size of a boulder hitting the earth but none of them could sense exact changes to the arena. A few of them could tell when she raised and lowered walls and pillars but couldn’t see them once they stopped moving. Toph had been planning on creating an earth maze and sending them through it by the end of the lesson, but they would have just ended up walking right into the walls. This was the _easy part_. How were they going to ‘see’ through vibrations if they couldn’t even feel the earth they stood on!

The twins kept switching types of earth. Shika lied about being able to sense a pillar and walked right into a wall when she challenged him to prove it (and ten burrow-pies after class).

Unsurprisingly, her mother had remained silent throughout, merely turning to the boulders and pillars as they sent vibrations through the earth, but she could have just been hearing them. Now she was kneeling, one hand flat on the limestone.

“Could you lift one on the dirt I’m standing on?” Kashi asked. She was just a few years older than Toph. “I think I’m having trouble because they are different.”

Toph lifted a pillar. “Is it about waist height on me?” She asked, uncertainly. Toph perked up and lifted it higher. “Taller than you, shorter than me.” Kashi said with more confidence. Toph lowered it. “Knee height.”

“There you go!” Toph clapped her hands. “Alright, everyone step back. I’m going to start bending whatever patch of earth you’re standing on! Baby steps and al-”

Poppy’s heart raced. That was Toph’s only warning before she let out a piercing scream and collapsed to one side.

“Mom!” Toph darted through the suddenly anxious crowd of students; who were unable to see Poppy curled up into a ball, breathing rapidly. Toph slide in next to her. “Mom.” She reached for her shoulder and Poppy flinched back. Toph yanked her hand away. “Someone get a doctor!” Toph shouted. Her students fumbled around uselessly. No one was moving fast enough. Toph punched a hole into the roof, hoping the sun was still out and would give them light while she knelt beside her mother, trying to understand what had gone wrong.

Poppy woke up slowly. Her head ached. She was uncomfortably aware of the fabric lying on her skin and her back pressed against a soft mattress. Her left hand, the bottom of her right foot, and her left shin (from the top of her foot to her knee) were numb but somehow pulsed with each heartbeat. Poppy suppressed a groan and tried to dredge up what meetings she had today, hoping that they could be moved; but she couldn’t quite recall her schedule. She rolled over and pulled up the edge of her pillow, hiding her still closed eyes, adding another layer of soothing darkness. She sighed. As much as she wanted to luxuriate in bed until the pain cleared from her head and she’d regained feeling in her extremities, she doubtless had things to do (she always had things to do).

First task of the day, ignore her headache and open her eyes. She cracked her eye open and immediately closed it again at the blinding light. After a moment she tried again. She realized that the light wasn’t all that strong. It was just the gentle glow of lamps illuminating her room, warding off the darkness outside her window. But it felt brighter than usual and she blinked away spots until her eyes adjusted. They widened as they landed on her daughter, curled into Zuko’s side. They were both asleep, the Fire Lord’s head leaned on her daughter’s for support.

Zuko was still in his regal attire, crown askew. There were tear tracks in the light layer of dust that covered Toph’s face.

What happened? Poppy sat up; and immediately groaned and clutched her head when the pain flared in response. A glass of water appeared in front of her and Poppy looked up into Bichu’s face. She accepted the water with a pained smile. She hadn’t noticed her guard. Now she registered Tsung Li standing beside the door. The woman inclined her head when their eyes met and Poppy tried to smile without spilling.

Poppy hadn’t realized how dry her throat was until she took her first sip of water. She resisted the urge to gulp the entire glass down, sticking to small polite swallows. Bichu took back the empty glass when she was finished and stepped back to take position next to Tsung. Poppy glanced at the pair beside her bed and startled when she realized Zuko was awake. She instantly straightened and dropped the hand still holding her head into her lap.

“Fire L-”

“Zuko.” He corrected softly, his voice a rasp. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Poppy assured him. Zuko gave her a flat unimpressed look. He _had_ fallen asleep next to her bed. He deserved a truthful answer and she supposed they were close enough for her to be candid. “My head hurts.” She admitted. “And everything seems too bright… and textured.” She rubbed the bedding. She knew it was soft but she could feel her skin catch on every imperfection. It felt like it would irritate her skin. “Also, my palm, foot, and shin feel… strange.”

Zuko frowned. He lifted his hand and the lamps dimmed. Poppy relaxed slightly, some of the pressure in her head easing. “I’ll see if the healer can get you anything for your head.” He shifted Toph, who stirred.

“I’ll send for him.” Tsung volunteered before Zuko could get up. She nodded at Bichu, turning to the door. Poppy recognized the unspoken request and agreement that he cover her duties until she returned.

“Mom!” Poppy winced as Toph shouted, bolting up. Poppy instantly caught Toph’s hands and guided them to her face. She smiled.

“Good morning, little gem.” She said, the endearment slipping out in response to Toph calling her ‘Mom’ again. “Did you sleep well?”

Toph scowled. “No! I didn’t!”

“It’s not morning.” Zuko muttered. Poppy suddenly felt self-conscious. She had never put Toph’s hands on her face in front of anyone other than Lao and trusted servants. She hadn’t even considered the impropriety in front of the Fire Lord… But the Fire Lord was Zuko and Zuko wouldn’t mind.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her headache spiked again. Toph frowned. “What’s that? Your face got weird.” She’d felt her expression change.

“Just a headache, Toph.” She assured her. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I disagree.” Zuko objected, cutting off Toph before she could shout (for which she was grateful). “Poppy, you passed out.” He said seriously.

“The healer said you fainted.” Toph added, pulling her hands away to cross her arms. “But you don’t faint.” Toph radiated disapproval.

“I’ve fainted before.” Poppy objected. Toph huffed.

“I can feel heartbeats. You were faking it. Usually as an excuse for you and Dad to leave and sometimes to get someone who wouldn’t take a hint to go.” Poppy flushed lightly and glanced away.

“Poppy,” Zuko drew her attention. “We were worried. Has this happened before?” He swallowed. “Are you sick?”

“Oh! No. No, this is the first time.” She quickly reassured the pair. They both relaxed slightly.

“So, do you have any idea why…” Zuko trailed off.

Poppy bit the inside of her cheek. She could remember something loud that wasn’t loud and blinding that wasn’t bright. She tried to think farther back. “I was at class…” She said slowly. “We were going over ‘seeing’ through the earth.”

“Yeah.” Toph nodded.

“I was having some difficulty.” Poppy confessed. She reached for her wrist to run her finger over her crystal bracelet. “I was too distracted by the vibrations from other students walking around to get a handle one what you were doing.” Toph stiffened. Poppy looked at her in concern. “Toph, are you alright?”

“You felt the vibrations of people walking around.” Toph said flatly.

Poppy waited for more, but none was forthcoming. “Yes… I’ve felt it before but I thought I was just hearing people’s footsteps. I’m not barefoot often.” Toph groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Poppy glanced at Zuko, hoping for clarification but all she saw there was a kind of resigned understanding.

“What did you do?” Toph asked, words muffled by her palms.

“I remembered when you were younger you told me about it.” An apologetic note entered her voice. “I thought you could just tell where stone walls were. I didn’t understand the vibrations.” She sighed. She should have tried to explore what Toph had been telling her instead of writing it off as something that took too much concentration to replace sight. “You told me that the earth was like an extension of yourself. So, I tried to connect with it to see what you were doing and then…” Poppy trailed off, unsure how to explain what happened next. Fortunately, Toph didn’t seem to need it. She flopped into her lap and mumbled something she couldn’t make out.

“Come again?” Poppy ran a hand through her hair, wrinkling her nose at the dirt and tangles but otherwise ignoring it.

Toph turned her head. “Overstimulation.” She said more clearly. “You’ve never had to filter anything out before and you actively tried to tap into it.” She nuzzled closer to Poppy, which was new but not objectionable. “You tuned into everything at once and it overwhelmed you.” Toph shifted towards Zuko. “It’s like she lived her whole life with earplugs and the first time she took them out she walked into the loudest concert she could find.”

Loud was… one description for what she’d felt. Like she’d been deafened and blinded by a sense she’d never known she had.

Zuko stood up and moved to the door. “I don’t think you should touch the ground until we get a handle on this.” He picked up a pair of slippers from beside it and put them next to the bed. He frowned. “Maybe we should get you a rug too.”

“That’s quite alright, Zuko.” Poppy smiled, touched by the concern. “I’m sure Toph can teach me to control it.”

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Toph seemed less enthusiastic than usual. “I guess I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thing. Poppy _can_ hear, but she's never listened before. Like Bumi said, a master has to **listen** and **wait**. Poppy can wait... but she really needs to work on the _**listening**_. That's what she's learning now! (Both as it applies to earthbending and her daughter.) 
> 
> Toph on the other hand, has underestimated Poppy yet again and that had consequences. So there will be fall out from that! (And some good good Zuko Poppy bonding as a result.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> We... never actually know what was up with Poppy after the Blind Bandit. We know that the letter to trap Toph was _signed_ by her, but we have no idea if it was from her or not. I'm saying _not_ and giving Poppy the character she deserves since most of that stuff happened under the direction of Lao Beifong, not _Poppy_.


End file.
